The embodiments of the present invention relate to image projection and more specifically, to an augmented reality using projector-camera enabled devices.
Lighting real three dimensional objects (for example, a rock wall that has texture and is generally uneven) to create a compelling augmented reality experience is becoming popular for several applications like cultural heritage restoration, architectural lighting, geospatial analysis, scientific visualization, and theatrical lighting. A compelling experience may depend on the efficiency of augmenting the real three dimensional surface with high-resolution, vibrant and dynamic imagery. There may be a challenge in re-creating a scene or an image on uneven surfaces. Elements of the scene may suffer from distortion as the image source does not compensate for the variations in the surface.
Accordingly there is a need for a system that may provide an augmented reality while compensating for non-uniform surfaces.